


Immaculate Conception

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Happy Birthday Suna, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: It's Suna's birthday and Komori is going to make it a good one via his asshole.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Immaculate Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Suna
> 
> Check out the art by [dindi](https://twitter.com/dindie__/status/1353758464669966336?s=20) and [arina](https://twitter.com/kaashmoneybb/status/1353756739620007936?s=20)

Suna’s birthday had been one of his better ones. Instead of being forced into the center of attention against his will like most years, he and Komori had enjoyed a prix fixe tasting menu at a fancy restaurant with a seasonally rotating concept.

They were pleasantly tipsy from the wine pairings and had gotten home around an hour ago, where Komori had presented him with a small cake that he’d somehow stuck 25 candles into. It was a sweet gesture, and a perfect end to the evening.

He blew the candles out, making sure to miss one on purpose so Komori wouldn’t pout that he had “no boyfriends” if he’d done them all in one go. He pinched off the lone flame between his thumb and forefinger and then pulled Komori close by his waist, leaning down for a gracious kiss.

After enjoying a slice each while leaning over the kitchen counter, playing footsie and laughing as they fed each other bites, Suna had taken a shower and was now waiting in bed for Komori to finish up.

Of course he was expecting birthday sex. They had sex nearly every night. They’d only been officially dating for a few weeks and that initial fire was far from burnt out. So as he waited, scrolling on his phone in bed, he began to feel restless.

“Are you almost done?” he called to the bathroom door. The shower had gone silent what seemed like ages ago. He rubbed his neck impatiently. 

“One minute!” Komori yelled back.

Suna grumbled to himself but stayed quiet otherwise. He strongly suspected that Komori might be planning some sort of surprise, but if it was related to the bedroom, he, in fact, loved surprises.

True to his word, a minute later, the door to the bathroom opened.

“Oh, shit,” Suna said, mouth hanging open. He put his phone down automatically and sat up straight, dormant desire turning up to 11.

Komori was leaning in the doorway, hip popped out and one foot lazily hooked behind his other ankle, arm laid seductively against the bend in his side, fingers toying with black lace. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, blushing.

“Fuck that, get over here, you look so fucking sexy,” Suna demanded, throwing off the duvet and sliding out of bed, meeting Komori halfway. He grabbed his sides, holding him at arm's length for a moment to appraise his outfit.

He was wearing a short lace skirt with a frilled hem tied around his waist, connected by another lace panel covering his midsection to a bralette top. Suna squeezed up and down his sides, thumbing over his nipples through the material, gawking.

“Do you like it?” Komori asked hesitantly, trying to gauge Suna’s dumbstruck expression while he let him feel him up.

“Yeah,” Suna said, laughing in shock, “God, I love it, you just- you’re so... mmm.” He kissed him instead of trying to come up with words that would adequately describe his feelings.

“Let me see the back,” he said, breaking away from the kiss, hands wandering down to squeeze Komori’s ass.

Komori turned around. In the back, the skirt was tied with black ribbon, curtaining out and leaving most of his ass exposed. The top had one clasp.

And just visible where the ties of the ribbon dangled down was the flat black silicon base of a butt plug.

Suna exhaled. “I don’t know what you had planned, but I need to fuck you right now,” he said. 

“Relax, birthday boy,” Komori scoffed, shimmying out of his grip and stepping towards the bed. He gestured to it with his hands. “Lie down. On your stomach, okay?” 

Suna slouched and stomped over to the bed, flopping down face first unceremoniously in fake protest. He assumed only good things were to come. 

Komori crouched down to grab something from under the bed, and then Suna felt his weight on the edge. Komori climbed on top of him, straddling his lower back, and he heard the uncapping of a bottle.

“Wait, it’s my birthday, I thought I-“ Suna began to object, though blood was rushing to his dick at the thought of Komori fucking him face down like this.

“Shh,” Komori said, his hands making obscene slick noises.

Then they were on Suna’s back, warm, spreading massage oil up and down. His palms pressed in for a slow upward stroke. 

Suna groaned when Komori passed between his shoulder blades. “Oh my god, that feels so good.”

“I’m glad,” Komori said, kneading into his shoulders, pinching and pressing down on the tight muscle. Sure, Suna was the one getting the massage, but Komori was having the time of his life running his hands across Suna’s perfectly sculpted back. Those extra hours in the gym beyond practice were well worth it, in Komori’s opinion. 

He was already hard, feeling his thighs slipping on Suna’s sides where he straddled him. He found himself mindlessly shifting back and forth, rolling his hips on top of Suna’s lower back while his hands quickly lost their focus. 

Suna waited a few more minutes, wincing as Komori worked out his kinks (no pun intended), mildly distracted by his gyrations. And then he couldn’t wait any more, no matter how good it felt. It wasn’t as good as what was burning on top of him. 

He twisted under Komori, flipping onto his back. Komori lifted up to give him room to move automatically, and then sat back down on top of Suna’s cock bulging against his underwear. 

Suna’s head was tipped up slightly against the headboard, chin touching his chest as he looked down at Komori. His hands reached out to grip his thighs, thumbs stroking along the inner surface. 

“Can I have my present now?” he asked, smirking, eyes eating him alive. 

Komori’s instinct was to snap back at him and make him work for it, but he held his tongue, since it was his birthday, after all. “Anything you want,” he said instead, leaning forward to kiss him.

Suna held Komori’s hips down as he thrusted up, grinding his erection against him.

“You really look fucking amazing,” he whispered into his neck. “Best gift ever.”

 _Corny,_ Komori thought, though he felt heat rushing to his face. His dick was barely contained by the thong underneath, and the plug in his ass was making it difficult to maneuver himself without twitching from stimulation. It wasn’t deep enough. But it was wide enough to ensure that he’d be ready to slide down on Birthday Boy’s cock with ease.

Instead of responding, he kissed the tip of Suna’s nose and shifted his hips back. He licked across the plane of his abs (couldn’t help himself) as he moved his head down to nuzzle his crotch. Wordlessly, he wriggled down Suna’s underwear, backing up a bit to pull them down his legs. Suna finished the job by kicking them off from around his ankle and onto the floor.

He dove back in, licking flat across the front of Suna’s balls, feeling prickly hairs tickle his tongue. He nosed the base of his cock, and then sealed his lips against it, sticking out his tongue in between them to wiggle against his shaft. He slid up, lapping at the bead of precum on the slit. 

“I love how you taste,” he mumbled between his lips gliding around the soft pink head. Suna tensed and his cock jerked out of Komori’s reach, then slapped back against his mouth. 

“Fuck.” 

It was all Suna could manage to mutter as he looked down his chest. Komori had his mouth open, holding his dick and rubbing the head across the flat of his tongue. His ass was up, skirt falling forward. He could see the top of the butt plug sticking out and the flimsy string of his thong pushed to the side around it.

“ _Fuck.”_

Komori opened wide and took Suna in as far as he could, trying to relax his throat and get him deeper. He gagged a little, but not enough to make him recoil, instead letting his lips make contact with the pointer finger of his hand wrapped around the base. He moved his tongue back and forth and looked up, meeting Suna’s eyes. He looked like he was going to fall asleep, but in that way where his eyes were half closed, face flushed, breathing deeply, arms sprawled out loosely on the bed next to him, like he’d forgotten how to use them.

Komori kept staring at him as he started to bob up and down, twisting his head to allow his tongue to pass over every inch of his dick, leaving no spot unturned. Suna hissed and groaned, closing his eyes for short intervals, like he was too embarrassed to meet his gaze the entire time. Then they’d flash open, glancing at Komori’s ass wiggling in the air, and then back down to his dewy eyes. They’d roll back when Komori constricted his throat as he dropped down, all-consuming. An easy snake to charm.

Komori popped off when Suna was nice and sloppy. He got up on his knees and shuffled forward, climbing back on top of Suna.

He turned around and grabbed onto Suna’s thighs, sticking his ass out towards his face.

“Can you take this out?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“God damn,” Suna cursed, licking his lips and grabbing Komori’s ass in front of him. He tugged on the end of the butt plug, slowly pulling it out past his rim and wondering what he did to deserve Komori in his life as he watched his gaped asshole pucker. 

“Lube, please,” Komori sputtered, shuddering while he waited, empty, impatiently. Suna handed it to him and Komori took it, sitting up on Suna’s stomach again for a moment as he poured lube out and stroked him a few times. 

Then he lifted himself up on his knees and hovered above his cock, twisting back to look at Suna as he teased it against his hole. He used his other hand to pull the string of the thong across his left ass cheek to clear the way. Suna’s fingers wrapped around the front of his hip bones, digging in. They breathed heavily; the room was hot. 

“Happy birthday,” he said, caught up in the moment as he split himself open on Suna’s cock.

Suna grunted; Komori threw his head back and moaned. 

“So big,” Komori panted into the air. It sure wasn’t his first rodeo, but this position always made him feel extra full and if he was going to inflate Suna’s ego one day of the year it would be today and today only. He bit his lip and started to slowly ride up and down, pushing the front of his underwear away to free his own cock. He wanted to cum fast so he could focus on Suna, so he started touching himself, other hand bracing on Suna’s calf. 

“Your cock… so big, daddy,” he repeated, choking out his words as he leaned his torso back and blindly pressed his hand onto Suna’s chest behind him, so that on every drop Suna rubbed against his prostate. The ribbon tied at the small of his back brushed his forearm. 

Suna was still holding Komori’s hips, small noises escaping his lips as Komori squeezed around him. He watched in a trance the way his cock disappeared inside Komori, perfectly stretched and fitted, like he was taking him for both the first time and the hundredth time. And the fucking skirt swaying on each bounce and the tiny panties pushed to the side rubbing against his length. He stretched his thumb and hooked it over the string, pulling it away. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, taking daddy’s cock,” he mumbled in exasperation, eyes still glued to Komori’s hole.

“Ah,” Komori groaned, feeling his gut coil up as his hand moved faster. “Wanna take it, make daddy feel good,” he blurted, sucking in a breath as he came, angling his cock towards his chest so it shot over the front of his outfit. Suna cursed as he clenched tight around him and his movements stuttered.

Komori fell forward onto all fours, Suna’s dick slipping out of him. In one motion, he flipped around to face Suna and grabbed his cock again below him, sliding back down and then pressing his hands flat on Suna’s chest. 

“You want my cum, yeah? Go on, take it,” Suna hissed, holding on for dear life as Komori started riding him again. Komori’s cum glistened on the lace covering his chest, tarnishing his angelic look, fitting for the cock demon he was. 

Komori started going faster, slamming down with everything he had, slapping sounds filling the air as Suna started microscopically thrusting up to meet him. His thighs were strong; he could go all night if Suna wanted him to. He didn’t imagine Suna would be able to last that long as he looked at his boyfriend’s frenzied face. 

“Yeah, I want it. Want. Daddy’s. Cum,” he gasped, punctuated by his rhythmic movements. “Want it so fucking bad, I wanna feel it inside me, so warm, make me yours, get me fucking pregnant,” he babbled out, delirious as he rode faster.

 _Pregnant?_ Suna’s head spun for a second, slightly taken out of it by the absurdity of the statement, but then he realized it was getting him there fast, tension in his abdomen about to spill over. “Fuck, you wanna have my baby? Ah, shit, I’m cummING– mm, babyyy, ah, FUCK,” he hissed, crunching up slightly as Komori dropped down and then wiggled his hips to get Suna inside him as deep as he could while he pumped him full of cum.

“Fuck, I can feel it,” Komori groaned while Suna throbbed against his walls. When Suna stopped twitching, Komori flopped over and to the side, curling slightly and wrapping his legs around Suna’s waist so he could keep him inside. He craned his neck forward and touched Suna’s nose with his own, nuzzling lightly, and then kissing him, filled with adoration (and cum). 

“You really want to have a kid with me?”

Komori narrowed his eyes, moving his hips and letting Suna fall out of him, clenching so that he wouldn’t leak onto the bed. “No fucking way. You’d be a terrible dad. And we’ve only been dating for like, a week.”

“Really? Didn’t seem that way a minute ago. And c’mon, it’s been like, three weeks,” Suna teased, brushing back Komori’s hair and smiling at his red face. His heartbeat was still settling down post-sex, but it felt like it was swelling as he flicked Komori’s earlobe with his thumb mindlessly. He inched forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. A word crossed his mind.

“Shut up,” Komori said. “I don’t know why I said that.”

Suna slipped his hand in between them, rubbing across Komori’s abs over the lace. “Hey, I think I can feel our baby! He’s kicking!” He grinned as Komori batted his hand away and flipped around, facing away from Suna. Suna wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest and closing his right eye as Komori’s hair tickled his cheek.

“You’re so fucking irritating,” Komori grumbled, shoulders bunching as Suna squeezed him tight.

“Don’t be mean, it’s my birthday,” Suna said, lifting his head off the pillow to kiss the side of Komori’s neck. He slid his hand across the curve of his hip, brushing under the edge of the skirt. “I think we should try again, just in case it didn’t work the first time. I got strong swimmers, though.”

“You are blurring the line between biology and fantasy a little too much, Rin.”

“Aw, what happened to ‘daddy’?” 

Komori sighed, admittedly turned on himself by the whole breeding thing. “Fine. Maybe we should, y’know, to be sure,” he said quietly, wiggling his butt back against Suna a little for good measure.

“You really are a slut, Toya.”

Suna pushed him face down into the bed, slipping the shoulder strap of his outfit down and kissing across his skin.

And they stayed up the rest of the night, napping in between rounds, ruining the sheets with cum spilling out of Komori’s ass and from his cock, lingerie discarded on the floor. Suna honestly would not have been surprised if nine months from now a little black haired, bright eyed baby popped out somehow, defying anatomy, a scientific miracle.

Anyways, it was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I swear I'm writing bottom Suna in my next komosuna fic it just hasn't happened yet


End file.
